Vampire Doll
by CherryFlamingo
Summary: She was the doll of a vampire who hid himself from a life of being an aristocrat; the doll of a monster whom she could never defy; the doll of an inhumanly beautiful master. She was his fragile doll. Only a prologue, gonna go into "Life Doll" later.


**THERE ARE ****NO SUCH THINGS AS LEVEL E VAMPIRES**** IN THIS FANFICTION; THIS IS LIKE ANY OTHER MADE-UP FANFICTION ABOUT JUST **_**PLAIN**_** BLOOD-SUCKING VAMPIRES!!!!!!**

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_She was the doll of an infamous vampire who hid himself from the life of an aristocrat._

_She was the doll of a master whom she could never defy._

_She was the doll of a hungry predator that was inhumanly beautiful._

_She was _his _fragile doll._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Yuuki Cross ran down the gothic staircase of her cozy home on that Christmas morning, excited and innocent like any child would be on this day while being huddled in a pink cotton robe. She had blamed her petite child-like body getting the better of her when she realized that the sun had already came out; the great need of sleep overwhelming her Christmas excitement from the day before._

_She jumped over the final steps of the auburn staircase, finally making it to the first floor. But what she had expected to see on this holy day, was replaced by the horrid images of blood-stained wallpapers, shredded presents, and two limp bodies, -namely her parents, on the baby blue carpet that was now bloody purple._

_It seemed like forever before she realized what had actually happened, and her eyes widened at this. She was simply horrified._

"_Mommy!?!!? Daddy!?!!!" She ran to the two bodies, and shook them with as much strength as she could muster from her awaking arms, as if they would magically come back alive and whisper sweet comforts. But nothing happened as she felt their warmth seep away from the wool fabric they wore. Suddenly, a hand from her right twitched, and with realization, she faced her mother, who smiled weakly._

"_My dear Yuuki…" She began to cough up blood, and Yuuki's brown eyes dilated from the sight of blood even more; horrified that she may be the next victim of this cursed fate. "I'm so sorry. Please…." More coughing that came out violent. "Run…"_

"_Mommy?" Her tears were blurring up her vision, and soon enough her whimpers became sobs, which later turned into heart-felt screams. "Mommy! Daddy!!!!"_

Yuuki Cross woke up screeching with beads of sweat drooping down from her forehead. She realized that it was all a dream when she looked as the clock right next to her, which beeped 1:01 in the morning, which she had hastily turned off, hoping that it didn't wake any of the neighbors. Today was Thursday; another day of school.

_Ugh, school_. Math was definitely not her subject, 'nor was science, writing, and any other subject except for gym but mainly, _school _was not her subject.

Yuuki wore her red school uniform, which was mainly made up of red pleated slacks, a white dress shirt, red tailored vest with intricate designs that curled around the edges and trims, and the additional red Cross Academy jacket that was pleated as well.

A guy's uniform.

Suggested and urged by her master, Kaname Kuran, she had dressed up as a boy for as long as she could remember in order to protect her identity and respectable self from unfavorable enemies and harms. She sighed, as she buttoned up the last button of her Cross Academy Winter jacket, she was grateful that her uniform was just as red as blood, the bloodstains were getting harder and larger each time Kaname bit her.

She put on her auburn wig with her wavy hair curled up under, and put on a yellow scarf as she walked out of her room. She walked through the kitchen, got her school bag from the hanger, and walked out through the door as she clumsily finished putting on her socks and shoes.

**My dear doll, where are you?**

'_Master, I'm coming…'_

**---------------------**

_**Yuuki's P.O.V.**_

**---------------------**

After locking the door, I went into a sprint. From his tone, I could easily tell that he was hungry and would be easily displeased if I was anymore late that I am.

Master lives in an abandoned house around the outskirts of town, it usually takes me a good 15 minutes if I walked, but if I ran, which I usually do, it takes me a good 8 minutes. But school wasn't that far from my apartment, so I can say that it takes just as long to come from school to Master's home.

When I finally got to the abandoned house, while dodging old trees whose branches went out of their usual range and grass that tried to trip passerby's over, I opened the crooked burgundy door, and went downstairs. The basement was dark and dreary as usual, but past that, was a locked door which lead to a deeper staircase that went into a room that was much light.

The stairs were hollow, but luckily no mold, spiders, or any other annoying attributes to an old and abandoned place due to the fact that I sweep some of the steps every once in awhile when needed. But maybe it was Seiren who sweeps the steps sometimes too, since sometimes it becomes a bit cleaner than when I came in. I took out my silver key that had rubies encrusted in them and turned it through a matching key hole that was gold in the grand wooden door that smelled of antiques. When I pushed the door in, the view of master sitting in his living room couch came into my view as I closed the door behind me.

I bowed down as I faced the floor while my face turned hot when noticing his attire, which showed his nicely toned chest.

"My doll…. Come to me." He opened his arms freely at me as his burgundy eyes looked indifferently at me.

"Yes master, take as much as you want." I replied nonchalantly as I sat on his laps and lay down, head on the arm rest. I began to unbutton my jacket, vest, and shirt as Master Kaname whirled the scarf off of my neck with my bag laying against the bottom of the couch. His porcelain face lowered into my neck, licking it at first, then rubbing his fangs at my neck to warn me of what was to come next. I nodded a bit hesitantly and winced when his teeth finally sunk in. It always felt weird to have my blood drunk in a strangely soothing way.

I felt my vision blur along the way after a minute or so, and I finally lost consciousness as my hands went limp.

"Perhaps I took a bit too much tonight." Master mumbles before I was completely knocked out and carried into what was known as my room whenever I fell unconscious.

That's right; this is the life of the doll of Kaname Kuran. This is my life nearly everyday; my life as a doll.

**Authoress Note:** I just wanted to write something like this, this is only a prologue of my next fanfiction, which will be named "Life Doll". I'm not sure about this fanfiction in truth; I'm just doing this for fun. But if "Life Doll" actually does get published, some things will totally be different, I assure you.


End file.
